The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla, a member of the Hydrangeaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIIHM-II’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant. The cultivar originated from an open pollination of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘PIIHM-I’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,176) in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2009, and was selected from the progeny by continued evaluation for growth habit, floral, and foliage characteristics.
‘PIIHM-II’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings since 2009 in Watkinsville, Ga. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true to type in successive vegetative generations.